Angel vs Sonya Blade
Description King of Fighters vs Mortal Kombat! Two violent gals of former or current organizations that enter a fighting tournament duke it out! Pre-Battle Shang Tsung's Island As Scorpion was teleporting out of the arena, Sonya Blade stepped up as monks were carrying Painwheel's corpse out. As Sonya prepared for her fight, Angel jumped into the arena and smirked, then got in a battle position as Sonya did the same. When seeing that both fighters were ready before he could announce their names, Shang Tsung smirked. FIGHT! He yelled and they leaped at each other. Only one will survive! Engage! They collided punches, then landed on the ground as Sonya dodged several punches and kicks from Angel, then did an uppercut, sending her into the air before hopping up and punching her several times, but Angel managed to counter one and rush under her legs, then slam her down before getting her up and hitting a german suplex followed by a kick across the ground. 50! Sonya managed to recover and rolls out of the way of a punch to the ground, then kick Angel before punching her repeatedly, then uppercutting her and firing several energy ring shots, bouncing Angel further into the air before jumping above her and throwing her to the ground. As she landed, Angel came in and did a spin kick, then a flip kick before kneeing her in the stomach, followed by a punch to the ground, which Sonya managed to use to bounce herself off the ground, kicking Angel in the face. 40! Angel fell on her feet, then collided kicks with Sonya before grabbing her leg and throwing her down, then punching her in the face repeatedly, though Sonya managed to block it. Sonya threw her up before jumping, then punching her several times before slamming her to the ground, then grabbing her by the leg and throwing her into the wall. Angel slowly recovered before dodging several ring blasts from Sonya, then blocking one as Sonya ran at her, only for Sonya to run into a kick. 30! Sonya span in the air as Angel kicked her up repeatedly, then lept up and kicked her down before doing a knee to face of Sonya as she came down, but Sonya blocked some more shots before punching her in the stomach, then throwing her down, causing her to bounce off the ground and into a ring blast, sending her back. But Angel managed to use her feet to bounce off the wall and hit a tornado DDT on Sonya, causing a small crater to form. 20! When Sonya got up, she and Angel punched each other at the same time, then did the same with an elbow before connecting with knees. Angel threw several punches at Sonya, who managed to block it and kick Angel in the face, then deployed a drone, which fired a rocket at Angel, causing a medium sized explosion. When the dust cleared, Angel managed to block the rocket. 10! At Sonya's surprise Angel ran over and punched the blonde repeatedly, then kneed her before kicking her up in the air, then did a piledriver to slightly crack Sonya's neck. When Angel landed, Sonya deployed a drone behind her, firing rockets into Angel's legs, blowing them off as she screamed and slowed down in front of Sonya, who crushed her head. K.O!!! Sonya looked at the body before sighing, then walking to Raiden, who shook his head. You had no choice. Raiden explained, Those are the rules of Mortal Kombat. As Sonya looked back to Angel's body, the body was destroyed by a fireball from Shang Tsung. This Melee's winner is... Sonya saluted on the podium with a smirk. SONYA BLADE!!!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:One Minute Melees with Music